テンプレート:Trinket infobox
}|y|historical}} }}} }} }|rarity= }|level= }}}}}} }} . }}}}} ;トリンケット : }}} | ear | earring | accessory = アクセサリー | finger | ring = リング | neck | necklace | amulet = アミュレット | #default= Unspecified }} } | rarity = } | level = } | unique = } | bound = } | cost = } | value = } | id = } | id2 = } }} } .jpg|exists}} | .jpg}}} | gallery1-text = } | gallery2 = } | gallery2-text = } | gallery3 = } | gallery3-text = } | gallery4 = } | gallery4-text = } | gallery5 = } | gallery5-text = } }} | }} } } } } } } }| } | }}} }| ヒント： } }} }| }}}| }}} : } | }}} | no = | #default = }}} } }} | }}} | ascended = | #default = 未使用のアップグレードスロット }} }} } | : }}} 未使用の } | }}}|defensive=ディフェンシブ|offensive=オフェンシブ|utility=ユーティリティ}}}}インフュージョンスロット }} } | : 未使用のアゴニーインフュージョンスロット | }} } | : 未使用のアゴニーインフュージョンスロット | }} }}| }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | | }}}}} | finger | fingers | ring | rings=Rings | neck | necklace | amulet = Amulets | #default = Accessories }} } }} | ascended | Category:Ascended trinkets | }} |:|-}}.png}}} | | Category:Trinkets missing icon }} }} Parameters ; name : Optional. Name of the trinket, only use if different from article name (defaults to ). ; icon : Optional. Inventory icon, only use if file is named differently from the article (defaults to .png). ; type : The type of trinket : accessory, amulet, or ring. ; level : Required level to equip trinket. ; stat level : The level used to calculate the item's stats, if different from required level. ; description : Optional. In-game description. ; hint: Optional. Used only for collection items that display hint text ; prefix : The nomenclature prefix that describes the attribute bonuses on the weapon. Automatically sets the attribute bonuses in the description based on and . Use variables instead if the item's stats do not match a standard prefix. ; variables : benefits of the trinket (i.e. power, damage, vitality, etc.). Use the in this variable when the item has non-standard variables, otherwise use prefix. ; uslot : Item present in the trinket's upgrade slot, by default the slot will be empty. The upgrade slot will not be displayed if no is entered. Upgrade slot is also not displayed by default for ascended items. ; infusion slot : Optional. If set, this displays the core infusion slot. Available options: "offensive", "defensive", or "utility". ; attuned : Optional. Set equal to "y" if the item has been attuned to provide an additional agony resistance slot. ; infused : Optional. Set equal to "y" if the item has been infused to provide an additional agony resistance slot. ; categorize : Optional. n'' to skip auto-categorization. Rarely used but useful for corner-case pages. If using "status", don't set this parameter. ; status : Optional. Status of content. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame, displays relevant notice. Available options: "historical", "discontinued", "future", "unimplemented", "current" (default). ; historical : Optional. (legacy parameter). Duplicates function of setting status = historical. ''y displays the notice. Usage Examples Accessory Ascended Amulet | bound = Account | value = 660 }} | bound = Account | value = 660 | categorize = n }} Trinket infobox